contaminamedioambientalesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Calidad del aire ambiente
Datos y cifras *La contaminación del aire representa un importante riesgo medioambiental para la salud. Mediante la disminución de los niveles de contaminación del aire los países pueden reducir la carga de morbilidad derivada de accidentes cerebrovasculares, cánceres de pulmón y neumopatías crónicas y agudas, entre ellas el asma. *Cuanto más bajos sean los niveles de contaminación del aire mejor será la salud cardiovascular y respiratoria de la población, tanto a largo como a corto plazo. *Las Directrices de la OMS sobre la Calidad del Aire ofrecen una evaluación de los efectos sanitarios derivados de la contaminación del aire, así como de los niveles de contaminación perjudiciales para la salud. *En 2016, el 91% de la población vivía en lugares donde no se respetaban las Directrices de la OMS sobre la calidad del aire. *Según estimaciones de 2016, la contaminación atmosférica en las ciudades y zonas rurales de todo el mundo provoca cada año 4,2 millones de defunciones prematuras. *Un 91% de esas defunciones prematuras se producen en países de bajos y medianos ingresos, y las mayores tasas de morbilidad se registran en las regiones de Asia Sudoriental y el Pacífico Occidental de la OMS. *Las políticas y las inversiones de apoyo a medios de transporte menos contaminantes, viviendas energéticamente eficientes, generación de electricidad y mejor gestión de residuos industriales y municipales permitirían reducir importantes fuentes de contaminación del aire en las ciudades. Además de la contaminación del aire exterior, el humo en interiores representa un grave riesgo sanitario para unos 3000 millones de personas que cocinan y calientan sus hogares con combustibles de biomasa y carbón. La contaminación del aire representa un importante riesgo medioambiental para la salud, bien sea en los países desarrollados o en los países en desarrollo. Se estima que la contaminación ambiental del aire, tanto en las ciudades como en las zonas rurales, fue causa de 4,2 millones de muertes prematuras en todo el mundo por año; esta mortalidad se debe a la exposición a partículas pequeñas de 2,5 micrones o menos de diámetro (PM2.5), que causan enfermedades cardiovasculares y respiratorias, y cáncer. Las personas que viven en países de ingresos bajos y medianos soportan desproporcionadamente la carga de la contaminación del aire de exteriores: el 91% de los 4,2 millones de muertes prematuras por esta causa se producen en países de ingresos bajos y medianos, principalmente de las Regiones de Asia Sudoriental y el Pacífico Occidental de la OMS. Las últimas estimaciones de la carga de morbilidad reflejan el importantísimo papel que desempeña la contaminación del aire en las enfermedades cardiovasculares y las muertes. Cada vez hay más pruebas que demuestran los vínculos entre la contaminación del aire ambiente y el riesgo de enfermedad cardiovascular, incluidos estudios realizados en zonas muy contaminadas. La OMS estima que en 2016, aproximadamente el 58% de las muertes prematuras relacionadas con la contaminación atmosférica se debieron a cardiopatías isquémicas y accidentes cerebrovasculares, mientras que el 18% de las muertes se debieron a enfermedad pulmonar obstructiva crónica e infecciones respiratorias agudas, y el 6% de las muertes se debieron al cáncer de pulmón. Algunas muertes pueden atribuirse a más de un factor de riesgo al mismo tiempo. Por ejemplo, tanto el consumo de tabaco como la contaminación del aire ambiente pueden provocar cáncer de pulmón. Algunas de las muertes por cáncer de pulmón podrían haberse evitado con la mejora de la calidad del aire ambiente o con la reducción del consumo de tabaco. Una evaluación de 2013 realizada por la Centro Internacional de Investigaciones sobre el Cáncer de la OMS determinó que la contaminación del aire exterior es carcinógena para el ser humano, y que las partículas del aire contaminado están estrechamente relacionadas con la creciente incidencia del cáncer, especialmente el cáncer de pulmón. También se ha observado una relación entre la contaminación del aire exterior y el aumento del cáncer de vías urinarias y vejiga. Abordar todos los factores de riesgo de las enfermedades no transmisibles —incluida la contaminación del aire— es fundamental para proteger la salud pública. La mayoría de las fuentes de contaminación del aire exterior están más allá del control de las personas, y requieren medidas por parte de las ciudades, así como de las instancias normativas nacionales e internacionales en sectores tales como transporte, gestión de residuos energéticos, construcción y agricultura. Existen numerosos ejemplos de políticas fructíferas relativas a los sectores de transporte, planificación urbana, generación de electricidad e industria, que permiten reducir la contaminación del aire: *Industria: utilización de tecnologías limpias que reduzcan las emisiones de chimeneas industriales; gestión mejorada de desechos urbanos y agrícolas, incluida la recuperación del gas metano de los vertederos como una alternativa a la incineración (para utilizarlo como biogás); *Energia: garantizar el acceso a soluciones asequibles de energía doméstica limpia para cocinar, calentar y alumbrar; *Transporte: adopción de métodos limpios de generación de electricidad; priorización del transporte urbano rápido, las sendas peatonales y de bicicletas en las ciudades, y el transporte interurbano de cargas y pasajeros por ferrocarril; utilización de vehículos pesados de motor diésel más limpios y vehículos y combustibles de bajas emisiones, especialmente combustibles con bajo contenido de azufre; *Planificación urbana: mejoramiento de la eficiencia energética de los edificios y concentración de las ciudades para lograr una mayor eficiencia; *Generación de electricidad: aumento del uso de combustibles de bajas emisiones y fuentes de energía renovable sin combustión (solar, eólica o hidroeléctrica); generación conjunta de calor y electricidad; y generación distribuida de energía (por ejemplo, generación de electricidad mediante redes pequeñas y paneles solares). *Gestión de desechos municipales y agrícolas: estrategias de reducción, separación, reciclado y reutilización o reelaboración de desechos, así como métodos mejorados de gestión biológica de desechos tales como la digestión anaeróbica para producir biogás, mediante métodos viables y alternativas económicas en sustitución de la incineración de desechos sólidos. En casos en que la incineración sea inevitable, será crucial la utilización de tecnologías de combustión con rigurosos controles de emisión. Además de la contaminación del aire exterior, el humo en interiores representa un grave riesgo para la salud de unos 3000 millones de personas que cocinan y calientan sus hogares con combustibles de biomasa y carbón. Unos 4,3 millones de defunciones prematuras ocurridas en 2012 eran atribuibles a la contaminación del aire en los hogares. Casi todas se produjeron en países de ingresos bajos y medianos. Las Directrices de la OMS sobre la Calidad del Aire publicadas en 2005 ofrecen orientación general relativa a umbrales y límites para contaminantes atmosféricos clave que entrañan riesgos sanitarios. Las Directrices señalan que mediante la reducción de la contaminación con partículas (PM10) de 70 a 20 microgramos por metro cúbico (μg/m) es posible reducir en un 15% el número de defunciones relacionadas con la contaminación del aire. Las Directrices se aplican en todo el mundo y se basan en la evaluación, realizada por expertos, de las pruebas científicas actuales concernientes a: *Partículas (PM) *Ozono (O3) *Dióxido de nitrógeno (NO2) y *Dióxido de azufre (SO2), en todas las regiones de la OMS. Las Directrices de la OMS sobre calidad del aire se encuentran actualmente en proceso de revisión y su publicación está prevista para 2020. Partículas (PM) Definición y fuentes principales Las PM son un indicador representativo común de la contaminación del aire. Afectan a más personas que cualquier otro contaminante. Los principales componentes de las PM son los sulfatos, los nitratos, el amoníaco, el cloruro de sodio, el hollín, los polvos minerales y el agua. Consisten en una compleja mezcla de partículas sólidas y líquidas de sustancias orgánicas e inorgánicas suspendidas en el aire. Si bien las partículas con un diámetro de 10 micrones o menos (≤ PM10) pueden penetrar y alojarse profundamente dentro de los pulmones, existen otras partículas aún más dañinas para la salud, que son aquellas con un diámetro de 2,5 micrones o menos (≤ PM2.5). Las PM2.5 pueden atravesar la barrera pulmonar y entrar en el sistema sanguíneo La exposición crónica a partículas contribuye al riesgo de desarrollar enfermedades cardiovasculares y respiratorias, así como cáncer de pulmón. Generalmente, las mediciones de la calidad del aire se notifican como concentraciones medias diarias o anuales de partículas PM10 por metro cúbico (m3) de aire. Las mediciones sistemáticas de la calidad del aire describen esas concentraciones de PM expresadas en microgramos (μ)/m3. Cuando se dispone de instrumentos de medición suficientemente sensibles, se notifican también las concentraciones de partículas finas (PM2,5 o más pequeñas). Efectos sobre la salud Existe una estrecha relación cuantitativa entre la exposición a altas concentraciones de pequeñas partículas (PM10 y PM2,5) y el aumento de la mortalidad o morbilidad diaria y a largo plazo. A la inversa, cuando las concentraciones de partículas pequeñas y finas son reducidas, la mortalidad conexa también desciende, en el supuesto de que otros factores se mantengan sin cambios. Esto permite a las instancias normativas efectuar proyecciones relativas al mejoramiento de la salud de la población que se podría esperar si se redujera la contaminación del aire con partículas. La contaminación con partículas conlleva efectos sanitarios incluso en muy bajas concentraciones; de hecho, no se ha podido identificar ningún umbral por debajo del cual no se hayan observado daños para la salud. Por consiguiente, los límites de la directriz de 2005 de la OMS se orientan a lograr las concentraciones de partículas más bajas posibles. Valores fijados en las Directrices Partículas finas (PM2.5) 10 μg/m3 de media anual 25 μg/m3 de media en 24h Partículas gruesas (PM10) 20 μg/m3 de media anual 50 μg/m3 de media en 24hAdemás de los valores, las Directrices sobre la Calidad del Aire establecen metas intermedias para concentraciones de PM10 y PM2,5 destinadas a promover una reducción gradual, de concentraciones altas a otras más bajas. Si se alcanzaran esas metas intermedias se podrían esperar reducciones importantes de los riesgos de enfermedades agudas y crónicas derivadas de la contaminación del aire. No obstante, los valores establecidos en las Directrices deberían ser el objetivo final. Los efectos sanitarios de las partículas provienen de la exposición que actualmente experimentan muchas personas, tanto en las zonas urbanas como rurales, bien sea en los países desarrollados o en los países en desarrollo, aun cuando la exposición en muchas ciudades en rápido desarrollo suele ser actualmente muchísimo más alta que en ciudades desarrolladas de tamaño comparable. En las Directrices de la OMS sobre la Calidad del Aire se estima que una reducción media anual de las concentraciones de partículas (PM10) de 35 microgramos/m3, común en muchas ciudades en desarrollo, a 10 microgramos/m3, permitiría reducir el número de defunciones relacionadas con la contaminación en aproximadamente un 15%. Sin embargo, incluso en la Unión Europea, donde las concentraciones de PM de muchas ciudades cumplen los niveles fijados en las Directrices, se estima que la exposición a partículas de origen antropogénico reduce la esperanza media de vida en 8,6 meses. En los países de bajos y medianos ingresos, la exposición a contaminantes en el interior y alrededor de las viviendas como consecuencia del uso de combustibles en estufas abiertas o cocinas tradicionales incrementa el riesgo de infecciones agudas de las vías respiratorias inferiores, así como el riesgo de cardiopatías, neumopatía obstructiva crónica y cáncer de pulmón en los adultos. Existen graves riesgos sanitarios no solo por exposición a las partículas, sino también al ozono (O3), el dióxido de nitrógeno (NO2) y el dióxido de azufre (SO2). Como en el caso de las partículas, las concentraciones más elevadas suelen encontrarse en las zonas urbanas de los países de ingresos bajos y medianos. El ozono es un importante factor de mortalidad y morbilidad por asma, mientras que el dióxido de nitrógeno y el dióxido de azufre pueden tener influencia en el asma, los síntomas bronquiales, las alveolitis y la insuficiencia respiratoria. Ozono (O3) Valores fijados en las Directrices O3 100 μg/m3 de media en 8h El límite recomendado en las Directrices de la OMS sobre la Calidad del Aire, de 2005, se redujo del nivel de 120 µg/m3 establecido en ediciones precedentes de esas Directrices1 y 2, a raíz de pruebas concluyentes sobre la relación entre la mortalidad diaria y concentraciones de ozono inferiores. Definición y fuentes principales El ozono a nivel del suelo ―que no debe confundirse con la capa de ozono en la atmósfera superior― es uno de los principales componentes de la niebla tóxica. Éste se forma por la reacción con la luz solar (fotoquímica) de contaminantes como los óxidos de nitrógeno (NOx) procedentes de las emisiones de vehículos o la industria y los compuestos orgánicos volátiles (COV) emitidos por los vehículos, los disolventes y la industria. Los niveles de ozono más elevados se registran durante los períodos de tiempo soleado. Efectos sobre la salud El exceso de ozono en el aire puede producir efectos adversos de consideración en la salud humana. Puede causar problemas respiratorios, provocar asma, reducir la función pulmonar y originar enfermedades pulmonares. Dióxido de nitrógeno (NO2) Valores fijados en las Directrices NO2 40 μg/m3 de media anual 200 μg/m3 de media en 1h El valor actual de 40 µg/m3 (de media anual) fijado en las Directrices de la OMS para proteger a la población de los efectos nocivos para la salud del NO2 gaseoso no ha cambiado respecto al recomendado en las directrices anteriores. Definición y fuentes principales Como contaminante atmosférico, el NO2 puede correlacionarse con varias actividades: *En concentraciones de corta duración superiores a 200 mg/m3, es un gas tóxico que causa una importante inflamación de las vías respiratorias *Es la fuente principal de los aerosoles de nitrato, que constituyen una parte importante de las PM2.5 y, en presencia de luz ultravioleta, del ozono. Las principales fuentes de emisiones antropogénicas de NO2 son los procesos de combustión (calefacción, generación de electricidad y motores de vehículos y barcos). Efectos sobre la salud Estudios epidemiológicos han revelado que los síntomas de bronquitis en niños asmáticos aumentan en relación con la exposición prolongada al NO2. La disminución del desarrollo de la función pulmonar también se asocia con las concentraciones de NO2 registradas (u observadas) actualmente en ciudades europeas y norteamericanas. Dióxido de azufre (SO2) Valores fijados en las Directrices SO2 20 μg/m3 media en 24h 500 μg/m3 de media en 10 min La concentración de SO2 en períodos promedio de 10 minutos no debería superar los 500 µg/m3. Los estudios indican que un porcentaje de las personas con asma experimenta cambios en la función pulmonar y síntomas respiratorios tras períodos de exposición al SO2 de tan solo 10 minutos. La revisión de la directriz referente a la concentración de SO2 en 24 horas, que ha descendido de 125 a 20 μg/m3, se basa en las siguientes consideraciones: *Los efectos nocivos sobre la salud están asociados a niveles de SO2 muy inferiores a los aceptados hasta ahora. *Se requiere mayor grado de protección. *Pese a las dudas que plantea todavía la causalidad de los efectos de bajas concentraciones de SO2, es probable que la reducción de las concentraciones disminuya la exposición a otros contaminantes. Definición y fuentes principales El SO2 es un gas incoloro con un olor penetrante que se genera con la combustión de fósiles (carbón y petróleo) y la fundición de menas que contienen azufre. La principal fuente antropogénica del SO2 es la combustión de fósiles que contienen azufre usados para la calefacción doméstica, la generación de electricidad y los vehículos a motor. Efectos sobre la salud SO2 puede afectar al sistema respiratorio y las funciones pulmonares, y causa irritación ocular. La inflamación del sistema respiratorio provoca tos, secreción mucosa y agravamiento del asma y la bronquitis crónica; asimismo, aumenta la propensión de las personas a contraer infecciones del sistema respiratorio. Los ingresos hospitalarios por cardiopatías y la mortalidad aumentan en los días en que los niveles de SO2 son más elevados. En combinación con el agua, el SO2 se convierte en ácido sulfúrico, que es el principal componente de la lluvia ácida que causa la deforestación. La OMS ayudará a los Estados Miembros en el intercambio de información sobre enfoques eficaces, métodos de análisis sobre exposición y vigilancia de las repercusiones de la contaminación en la salud. Respuesta de la OMS La OMS desarrolla y elabora directrices sobre la calidad del aire en las que recomienda límites máximos de exposición a los principales contaminantes del aire. La OMS es el organismo encargado de custodiar tres indicadores de los Objetivos de Desarrollo Sostenible relacionados con la contaminación del aire: - 3.9.1 Mortalidad por contaminación del aire - 7.1.2 Acceso a combustibles y tecnologías limpios - 11.6.2 Calidad del aire en las ciudades. La OMS realiza evaluaciones sanitarias minuciosas de diferentes tipos de contaminantes atmosféricos, incluidas las partículas, el carbono negro, el ozono, etc. La OMS obtiene pruebas científicas relativas a la relación entre la contaminación del aire y determinadas enfermedades, incluidas cardiopatías, neumopatías y cánceres, y realiza estimaciones de la carga de morbilidad mundial y regional derivada de la exposición actual a la contaminación del aire. La OMS desarrolla herramientas como AirQ+ para evaluar las repercusiones sanitarias de varios contaminantes, pero también la Herramienta de Evaluación Económica de la Salud (HEAT, por sus siglas en inglés) para evaluar las intervenciones a favor de los peatones y los ciclistas, la herramienta Green+ para aumentar la importancia de los espacios verdes y la salud, la Herramienta de Evaluación de la Salud y el Transporte Sostenible (STHAT, por sus siglas en inglés), y la Herramienta Integrada de Modelización del Transporte y su Impacto sobre la Salud (ITHIM, por sus siglas en inglés). WHO is developing a Clean Household Energy Solutions Toolkit (CHEST) to provide countries and programmes with the tools needed to create or evaluate policies that expand clean household energy access and use, which is particularly important as pollutants released in and around the household (household air pollution) contribute significantly to ambient pollution. CHEST tools include modules on needs assessment, guidance on standards and testing for household energy devices, monitoring and evaluation, and materials to empower the health sector to tackle household air pollution. La OMS presta asistencia a los Estados Miembros en relación con el intercambio de información sobre enfoques fructíferos concernientes a métodos de evaluación de la exposición y seguimiento de las consecuencias sanitarias de la contaminación. La OMS dirige el Grupo de Trabajo Conjunto sobre los Aspectos Sanitarios de la Contaminación del Aire en el marco de la Convención sobre la contaminación atmosférica transfronteriza a larga distancia, cuyo objetivo es evaluar los efectos de esa contaminación para la salud y proporcionar documentación de apoyo. El Programa Paneuropeo de Transporte, Salud y Medio Ambiente copatrocinado por la OMS ha desarrollado un modelo de cooperación regional y multisectorial entre los Estados Miembros, con el fin de mitigar la contaminación del aire y las consecuencias sanitarias relacionadas con el sector del transporte, y ha elaborado instrumentos de evaluación de los beneficios sanitarios derivados de esas medidas de mitigación.